Why Daddy Why
by ar-elenriel
Summary: Kratos experiences the joys of toddlerhood with his son Lloyd Why being one of the most frequent questions asked by little kids. permanently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Why do Fish Eat Worms

Why Daddy Why

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters..

This is just a cute little story of what Lloyd might have been like when he was three. All kids this age constantly ask there parents why? Why do the stars shine, Why is the sky blue etc. I figured that this is the type of behavior that would drive Kratos absolutely nuts since he had not been around young children in over 4,000 years.

Chapter 1: Why Do Fish Eat Worms?

On a fine spring day in Luin a young looking man was sitting on the wharf fishing with a three year old that appeared to be his son. To all who looked this young man appeared to be a simple mercenary much like any of the other mercenaries that worked out of this small lakeside village. However; this mercenary was the famous, or infamous (if you knew of Cruxis) Kratos Aurion. He had moved here about two years ago with his wife Anna who was a native of Luin who had escaped from the Asgard Human Ranch. The small child was their young son Lloyd. Kratos and Anna were currently living with Anna's father who was the mayor of Luin, and her mother and younger brother. This was because purchasing their own home would perhaps draw to much attention to the young couple if Desians came into town from the Ranch.

Kratos enjoyed fishing with his son, it was one of the few times that he truly felt human. Of course Kratos was not, he was a 4,000 year old angel of Cruxis, and currently being chased by Kvar one of the local Desian Grand Cardinals, and his employer Mithos Yggdrassil. Kratos looked at Lloyd who was amusing his small self by attempting to attach a small worm to his fishing hook. "Daddy" said Lloyd, " Why do we use worms to catch fish? " Because fish like to eat worms Lloyd." stated Kratos with an amused look in his eyes. " Why?" said Lloyd. "Because Lloyd they find them nutritional and delicious." answered Kratos beginning to turn slightly red in the face with impatience. (He is a red head) "Lets head home Lloyd, Mommy will want to cook these fish that we caught for lunch.' "Okay Daddy" said tiny Lloyd getting up off of the pier. "Daddy, can we stop and get ice cream for desert, Mommy likes pineapple." Yes Lloyd" said Kratos wondering how he, Yggdrassill's right hand man had ended up with such a high energy son. "He must take after Anna." Kratos thought as he raced after the energetic toddler who was heading quickly for the grocery store.

Within a few seconds Kratos had caught up with his small son. "Lloyd, What did Daddy tell you about it not being safe to run away from him, and Mommy?" "Okay Daddy, ouse ceam **NOW!**" Kratos grinned at how insistent his small son was, just like Anna, who had a habit of getting whatever she wanted from him, whenever she wanted it . He then proceeded to grab various items out of Lloyds hands knowing that his wife would throw a fit if she was all of the sugary junk food that her son had grabbed off of the grocery store shelves. "No Lloyd, Mommy is cooking lunch when we get home, We are here for a loaf of bread, and a half gallon of ice cream **THAT IS ALL!" **emphasized Kratos as he rescued yet another sugary treat from Lloyds greedy little hands. "Daddy" whined Lloyd, "Why can't I have those cookies, I like those cookies." Kratos wearily shook his head, "Lloyd, Grandma Ellisan makes much better cookies than this, besides these have all sorts of things that aren't good for me, forget about good for a growing child." **Want Cookies NOW! **" shouted Lloyd beginning to go into a full scale tantrum. "Lloyd" said Kratos firmly, "We are leaving now. If you do not stop whining I am not even going to by the ice cream." At that Lloyd calmed down, and reached up his arms for Kratos to carry him. Kratos lifted Lloyd up onto his shoulders, and left the store before the small boy could grab any more forbidden fruits off of the shelves. "Lloyd I am glad that your mother will be done with her afternoon nap and will be taking care of you this afternoon." Kratos mused wondering yet again how a two year old managed to exhaust an immortal angel. All of the sudden he heard a merry little voice from above his head stating the inevitable question. "WHY!"


	2. Chapter 2 Starshine

Why Daddy Why

I do not own TOS or any of its characters

Chapter 2: Why Do The Stars Shine Daddy?

It was late afternoon on a summer's day in Luin and Kratos Aurion was walking slowly towards a large house set slightly back from the stone pathway. This was the house of the mayor of Luin, Anna's father. Kratos and Anna were staying here for a little while seeking shelter from the Desian soldiers who were chasing them around the continent of Sylvarant. This afternoon the Seraphim was heavily burdened as he was carrying not only the groceries he had been asked to bring home but, fishing gear and his small three year old son Lloyd that he was carrying on his back. Lloyd had fallen asleep shortly after leaving the grocery stand and Kratos was not at all happy that this small sweet burden had been added to his already heavy load. Not that he didn't have the strength he was after all a 4,000 year old Angel of Cruxis, but Lloyd was pretty heavy.

As he reached the front porch of the large home a slim brown haired woman came out onto the porch to assist him with the multiple packages he carried. " Anna " Kratos sighed "Thank Origin, I was a little worried that you would still be enjoying your afternoon nap, and I would have to try to get all of this stuff into the house on my own." " Like I would do that to you my love, I like practical jokes not cruelty." stated Anna with a grin as she took Lloyd from Kratos back. "Mommy" sighed the toddler snuggling deep into his mother's arms. He wrapped small chubby arms around Anna's neck and fell back to sleep. "He is getting so big and strong Kratos. How did he behave today? " "He was very well behaved Anna however; the why questions are going to drive me crazy. Is this normal?" " Kratos dear, it has certainly been a long time since you went through the why stage. You have most certainly had enough time to answer all of the questions you could ever ask. Of course Lloyd is normal. '"Why does normal have to be so annoying to deal with? "muttered Kratos tiredly. As Kratos was muttering this statement under his breath he and Anna heard a little voice calling for them. "Marmar, Daddy I is up now."

Anna smiled at her small son as her small son toddled out onto the front porch. "Lloyd how did you get out here?" The bed is very high." " Dranpa hepped me Marmar" stated Lloyd emphatically. "Daddy" said Lloyd trying to gain Kratos attention. "Yes Lloyd" said Kratos with a grin. "The stars is out" whispered Lloyd in awe at the bright evening sky. "Yes indeed the stars are out. Don't they look pretty tonight?" said Kratos as he lifted Lloyd onto his shoulders. "Pwetty "said Lloyd quietly. Kratos felt Lloyd tense and he sensed that another 'why' question was about to pop out of Lloyds mouth. "Daddy why is the stars? What makes them shine so bright? Why do they make pretty pictures in the sky?" questioned Lloyd managing to pop out three complex questions all at once. "The stars are there because Origin put them there so that humans elves, half elves and dwarves would not have to fear the dark. Origin made a promise to the first people on in the world that the stars would always light their way when bad things were happening in the world. "said Kratos answering the first question. " Origin takes cawe of us Daddy." said Lloyd. "Yes Lloyd he is the oldest Summon Spirit and was responsible for creating all the life on this world." Kratos began to mull over how to explain the answer to the second question that his small son had asked. "Lloyd the stars are so bright because they are Origins tears at all of the horrible bad things that happen in the world. The Desians, the discrimination against half elves, the mana shortage. Every tear Origin cries becomes a new star. Origin makes the pretty pictures in the sky t represent heroes of all the peoples of the world. See there is the hero Mithos and his sister Martel. There is Spiritua's ring, and Remiel healers staff. They all did very important things." " Will I grow up to do important things Daddy." said Lloyd. "I hope so Lloyd, I hope so." whispered Kratos as Lloyd fell back to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Wings Daddy

Why Daddy Why?

I do not own TOS or any of its characters.

Lloyd: " Dad was I really that annoying when I was little? "

Kratos: " It is not that you were annoying. All children go through a stage where they question the world around them. It is more that I was unused to being questioned. Not many people are foolish enough to question a High Seraphim of Cruxis. So, your questions rather surprised me. "

Lloyd: " Oh yeah I forgot that when you met Mom you still believed in Mithos ideals."

Kratos; " I was a fool."

Chapter 3: Why Does Daddy Have Wings?

Kratos was sitting at the dinner table in his in-laws house when all of the sudden Yuan walked in. " Kratos old friend, you must leave now. Grab Anna and Lloyd. Kvar and his men are on the way and Mithos is with him. Use your angelic powers to get away if you have to. Mithos won't just punish you and Anna if you are caught but Lloyd as well. You have a chance with her that I never had with Martel so GO! " Kratos ran up the stairs and woke Anna and Lloyd who had been taking a nap. " Anna, Lloyd we must leave now. Kvar and his men are on the way. Anna love forgive me but I need to use my wings this time." Kratos picked up both Lloyd and Anna and pulled out his glorious blue wings. He raced to the window, opened it, and leapt out from the window soaring up into the wind.

Little Lloyd was between his mother and father where his was tightly sandwiched in a forward facing child back pack. This pack was designed so that if Kratos had to fly away carrying both Lloyd and Anna Lloyd would not get dropped on his head accidentally. Kratos desperately tried to think of the one place that they had not tried to hide from the Desians yet. "Anna can you think of any place that we haven't been yet where they wouldn't look for us? " " Kratos how about Iselia. The Chosen of Sylvarant is about the same age as Lloyd, and they have a non- aggression treaty with Forcystus at the Iselia Ranch. Besides, there is a dwarf who lives there that may be able to make a Key Crest for my Cruxis Crystal." " Okay love Iselia it is " said Kratos as he began to fly northeast. " Kratos maybe we should hide on Katz Island for a little while. The Human Ranches will be in an uproar what with Yggdrassil being down on the surface and all. " " You are right about that Anna. The Katz hate the Desians for experimenting on them so the village elder there will give us Katz costumes and hide us until it is safe to go to Iselia.

Kratos turned farther north and kept on flying until he reached a small island far enough from the Iselia region that no one would ever look for them there. As they slowly walked from the beach area towards the Katz Village Lloyd looked at his father. " Daddy what awe dose tummin out from you back? " the toddler asked staring at his fathers cyan wings. " They are my wings Lloyd. Have you ever heard Mommy call Daddy her angel?" "Yes Daddy" said Lloyd in awe of his father. " Angels is weal Daddy." " Yes Lloyd Angels are real but, Lloyd listen to Daddy this is important. Not all angels are good like in the stories. Some angels are really bad and they will seriously hurt Lloyd and Mommy. If anyone with wings other than Daddy, Mommy or Uncle Yuan ever talks to Lloyd , he must run away as fast as he can. Do you understand Lloyd? " ' Yes Daddy, no angels except you, Mommy and Unci Yuan. " " Okay Lloyd lets head to the Katz Village now. You get to wear a Katz costume for awhile won't that be cool. " " Yes I like Katz Daddy. "

Once they arrived at the Katz Village Kratos went up the set of stairs to speak with the elder of the Katz Village about obtaining some Katz costumes. Anna and Lloyd wandered around the Village talking with the Katz and looking at some of the things that were for sale on the stands nearby. After a short time Kratos arrived carrying a grey Katz costume for himself, a pink Katz costume for Anna, and a small blue Katz costume for Lloyd. " Now Anna, Lloyd we have received permission from the Elder to build a small cabin on the edge of the village. Whenever we leave the house, or yard we must wear our Katz costumes otherwise we put this village in danger from the Desians in Iselia okay." " Yes dear" said Anna as she struggled to put little Lloyd into his Katz costume. " Kratos my love don't they make these costumes with snaps for small children.? " groaned Anna who was rather exhausted by the journey. Kratos looked at his wife, utterly frustrated that he could do nothing at this time to ease her tiredness or her pain. " Anna dear when we have gotten settled in a little bit, and they stop looking for us I will travel to Iselia to obtain a key crest for you. I am doing the best I can. Let us go to the Inn and get settled for the night. Tomorrow I will build a little cabin for us. I love you more than anything Anna have just a little more patience. "

Lloyd looking absolutely adorable in the blue Katz costume looked up at Kratos sleepily. " Daddy why is my Katz costume not wed? I don't liiike bwue." whined Lloyd. " Lloyd, Daddy is very tire. He got you the only child sized Katz costume that the Elder had. Please don't whine or Daddy will have to spank you. Besides the whining makes Daddy's ears hurt. Remember his angel hearing." Lloyd burst into tears having had a really long day and all of his emotions being on edge. " I is sowwy Daddy. I no mean to be complainin. " wailed the tot . " Kratos he is tired there is not need to yell. Remember this is hard on him to, not just both of us." said Anna softly as she gave her husband a gently hug. " I love you Anna I am sorry for yelling. I need to get some sleep too" whispered Kratos as he hugged Anna back. With that the small family settled down on the pile of cushions in the Inn and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Why Is Mommy Hurted?

Why Daddy Why

I do not own TOS or any of its Characters. By the way for any of you Kranna fans who are expecting her to die in this story. No such luck. I decided to keep her alive. Just for the sake of the story. Lloyds why questions would not be quite so annoying without Anna's calmness to off set Kratos' annoyance at Lloyd. Quite handily Kratos knows Boltzmans cure.

Chapter 4: Why is Marmar Hurted?

Kratos walked slowly through the Katz Village allowing his small son Lloyd to keep up with him. They were headed towards a small cottage on the edge of the village that Kratos had built for his family. This was the morning that the family would discard their Katz costumes and head for Iselia where there was a dwarf that could make a temporary Key Crest for Anna's Cruxis Crystal until Mithos Yggdrassil could be made to accept the fact that Kratos was married and had a human family. "Daddy where we gonna go? "Asked little Lloyd who was as usual adorable in a light blue Katz costume.

"Lloyd we are going to Iselia so we can find a cure for Mommy's being so sick all of the time." answered Kratos as they entered the front door of their small cottage. Anna looked up and smiled at her husband and son as they entered. She had clearly been packing all morning and had both dust and feathers in her brown hair.

"There the two of you are. I had begun to think that you had been eaten by a hungry wolf or something." giggled Anna as she smoothed her hair back from her face. "I have our packs all ready Kratos. Did Yuan loan you some Rheiards for the journey?" Anna asked as she piled their packs in the corner.

"Yes Love I borrowed the Rheiards, and we should get going now." stated Kratos as he lifted a heavily loaded pack onto his shoulder. "Lloyd can you carry your own pack, or does Daddy need to carry it for you? "Asked Kratos looking at his small son who was struggling to put on his backpack.

"Yeth Daddy I can cawwy it mine own self." said Lloyd as he finally managed to get the back pack on his shoulder properly. "Is I widin wif you or Marmar Daddy?" asked Lloyd who was beginning to be excited about the trip.

"Lloyd I think you need to ride with Mommy. Daddy needs to be prepared in case of the Desians attacking us again." said Kratos as he assisted Lloyd up onto the Rheiard behind Anna. He waited until Anna had started her Rheiard up and then mounted his own Rheiard carefully. "Anna I need you and Lloyd to ride behind me. This way if we are attacked I am on the front lines of battle. You can focus on keeping me healed and on protecting Lloyd." said Kratos setting up battle tactics in case of the Desians attacking them.

" Kratos when will we be able to finally stop running from the Desians" whispered Anna as she cuddled her small son close to her chest. She looked wearily up at the sky and sighed. Her distress was apparent in every line of her body as she lifted the Rheiard off of the ground.

"Is Mithos ever going to simply accept us? Will he accept what we are to each other? Kratos it isn't like either one of us could help it. We are soul bonded, and we share a child. When are you going to tell him?" stated Anna including all of her questions in one sentence as they flew towards Iselia.

"Anna my love I will tell Mithos as soon as we have a key crest for your Cruxis Crystal. I want to be sure that you won't be turned into a monster before I do anything about Mithos." Kratos stated as they landed the Rheiards outside of the dwarf Dirk Irving's house.

As they landed a squat middle aged dwarf came out of the cave. "Are you the fine craftsmen of Key Crests Dirk Irving?" asked Kratos raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why yes laddie, I be Dirk." answered the dwarf with a burr in his voice. "What is it ye be needin my skills for Lad?"

"I need a key crest for my wife's Cruxis Crystal sir. Just until I can get back to Derris Kharlan and obtain a proper Rune Crest for her. I will pay whatever you ask." Kratos said. The strain was apparent in his voice as he looked at his beautiful wife. "She needs it desperately, she risks becoming an exubelea in a few short months if I do nothing."

"Don't worry laddie. I always be makin a point to help the needy. Ye need not pay." said the dwarf as he stomped towards his forge. " I'll be havin it ready for ye tomorrow. Why don't ye stay at the inn in the village for tonight?"

" Thank you kind sir." said Anna as she and Kratos headed out the door and into the Iselia Forest. They carefully began to sneak past the Desian Ranch when all of the sudden Anna and Kratos found themselves surrounded by Desian soldiers. A tall white haired man came up through the ranks escorted by a turquoise haired half elven male. They stopped in front of Kratos and Anna. The white haired male got a sadistic look on his face as he reached for his sword.

"So prisoner A012 we have finally found you! Lord Yggdrassil will be so pleased stated the white haired male. "This time I will unleash that pretty bauble of yours as laugh as you kill you husband and son." By the way Kratos you are a fool if you think we will not kill you because you are Origins seal. If that fool Yggdrassil loses his control over Origin all the better for me. I Kvar will take over Cruxis and make the entire world suffer even more than Yggdrassil has ever dared to dream." With that speech Kvar murmured the words that would quickly turn Anna into a monster.

As Anna turned into a horrible monster Kratos drew his sword. "Die Kvar" he screamed. "DIE for harming my wife, and for betraying Lord Yggdrassil." With that Kratos carefully aimed his sword at Kvar's heart and threw it. The sword flew straight as any arrow and pierced Kvar through his cold, cold heart.

"Good performance Kratos.' stated a tall blond half elven male as he came towards Kratos. " Kratos what is wrong?" said Yggdrassil. He looked at his friend who was attempting to defend a three year old Lloyd against Anna who had gone mad with pain and was hitting out at anything in her path. " What can I give as a reward for saving my power Oh Dear Friend Kratos."

" Shut up Mithos Just Perform Resurrection on my wife Damn It!' screamed Kratos as he again parried one of Anna's blows.

" Wait a minute you got married to the Angelus Project? The Angelus Project that I didn't even know about. The one that was an attempt to wrest my power from me? "Mithos questioned.

"Yes I married Anna." Will you hurry up?" growled Kratos as he again prevented his wife from attacking their son. To top it all off tiny Lloyd began to scream hysterically in fear for both mother and father. The screaming of course was the one thing that was guaranteed to grate on both Kratos and Mithos angelic hearing. Mithos sensing the building hysteria of the small child, and having full knowledge of what this behaviour would do quickly cast a sleep spell and than moved to perform the Resurrection spell on Anna.

" I see that I shall have to obtain a Rune Crest for Anna. From the looks of things you family may be what I need to renew my faith in humanity. Your wife is the one thing that I have not seen in 4,000 years a truly pure creature who does not discriminate against anyone." stated Mithos. " Of course I will have to get to know her better of course. I have also come up with a new way to bring Martel back Kratos. Yuan was getting really sick of us taking all of these innocent lives so we began to talk about other ways to bring her back. "

Kratos who was cradling his injured wife close to his chest whispered " Mithos how on earth do you intend to do this?" inquired Kratos. Kratos then kissed Anna who was slowly coming back to consciousness. He than lifted Lloyd and placed his sleeping form into Anna's arms.

" Why the Angelus project of course. Just not in the way you think. I have spoken with Martels spirit inside her exsphere and with Maxwell too. Maxwell is responsible for placing souls inside the bodies of unborn children. This is common knowledge right? Well the plan is to have you and Anna conceive a daughter (Maxwell will make sure it's a girl) and than Maxwell will place Martels soul into the baby instead of a newly created soul. If it works I will bring the worlds of Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant back together and re- plant the Holy Kharlan Tree."

" I would be entirely responsible for mothering your sister." stated Anna as she stared at Mithos. " I would only agree to your plan if you agreed not to interfere with how Kratos and I raised her."

' Agreed" said Mithos. " I will be back in about an hour with your Rune Crest Lady Anna. Also Kratos could you pay visits to the other Grand Cardinals. Tell all of them except Forcystus that they are fired. Have the dwarves begin making key crests for the prisoners on the human ranches. I need Yuan and yourself to prepare Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant for Re-unification. Forcystus prepare all of the Human Ranches for shut down." with that Mithos disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

Lloyd slowly awoke from his nap, he snuggled closer to his mother for an instant and than got a scared look on his small face." Why bad mens hurt Marmar? Who that blond guy wif wings? Why Marmar turn into a scawy monster ? " asked Lloyd look at his Daddy with a confused look in his small eyes.

" Those bad men were Desians Lloyd. They hurt Mommy because she used to be a prisoner on one of the Ranches where they grow Exspheres on people. They turned her into a monster to punish her for running away, and because she is human. The blond man was Daddy's boss Mithos who is being nice to Daddy now. Daddy saved him from getting killed. The bad men were trying to take control of Daddy's company from Mithos." said Kratos effectively answering all of Lloyd's questions at one time. Then he gently hugged Lloyd and Anna close to him.

Anna snuggled closer to her husband. " Kratos I am freezing could you build a fire? Do you think we will be safe now? Mithos seems to have changed his ways but can we really trust him? Also don't you think that we should change Lloyd into dry clothes and make him something to ear?" said Anna apparently all in one breath as she leaned over to kiss Kratos.

" I didn't know that two small people could ask so may questions." said Kratos as he started a fire and put some porridge on for Lloyd while Anna changed him. " Anna I do think that we will be safe for now. It appears that Mithos actually seems to like you, and he has come up with a plan that has a 99 chance of success. It is one sure method of guaranteeing that the mana signature is correct and that Martel really wants to come back. I think that we can trust him for now." stated Kratos as he began to set up a small three person tent. " We better set up camp. If Mithos is being truthful Love, it will be awhile until he gets back from Derris Kharlan. I am expecting Yuan sometime tonight don't be startled when he arrives dear." said Kratos cuddling his sleepy wife closer. With that Kratos drew his sword and began to await the arrival of Yuan and Mithos and the dawn of a new age.


	5. Chapter 5 Uncie Yuan, Uncie Mifos

Why Daddy Why

By Ar- Elenriel

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: Uncie Yuan, an Uncie Mifos

Kratos looked stunned as Mithos told him all about his new idea on how to bring Martel back. "Mithos are you serious? You no longer wish to harm my family." said Kratos as he tried to keep Lloyd from running amuck through the dwarf Dirks house.

"Teacher, I know all to well how painful it is to lose one's entire family. Besides Yuan (who never yells) told me off yesterday. He said that just because I was unhappy was no reason to make other peoples lives miserable. That kind of hit home. Besides I finally realized something. The humans that I am harming now are not the humans who hurt my sister and me. We killed the men who killed her a long time ago, and I am sick of fighting and everyone hating each other."

"Mithos" said Yuan "I hope that if Kratos and Anna agree to this plan that you will put your money where your mouth is. If not, my Renegades will make sure that you do." He moved quickly to Kratos side and reached his arms out for Lloyd who had begun to pull Anna's hair. "Lloyd come see Uncle Yuan. Your father needs a bit of a break."

"Uncie Yuan" shrieked the toddler at the top of his little lungs. "I goed to Katz Viwwage, I weared a Katz suit. Daddy weared a Katz suit, Mommy weared a Katz suit .Katz is funny. FLY me up in de aiw." Yuan looked at the toddler with and amused look in his eyes (Kratos in a Katz suit?) and lifted Lloyd up onto his shoulders. Yuan pulled his wings out and lifted himself a few feet off of the ground. "Weeee up high Uncie Yuan I wike dis." giggled little Lloyd.

"I cannot take you up to high Lloyd. Your Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like it at all." stated Yuan. Besides it is almost lunch time and it looks like your Mommy has made Miso Soup, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." said Yuan placing Lloyd in one of Dirks chairs.

Mithos moved towards the table and sat down as well. By this time he had become comfortable enough around Anna and Lloyd to disperse the illusion surrounding him and reveal his true form. This form was that of a fourteen year old boy. "Lloyd do you like your peanut butter sandwiches with the crusts cut off? "asked Mithos. Lloyd nodded yes as Mithos took a table knife and cut the crusts off of both his own sandwich and Lloyds.

"Uncie Mifos, Daddy say you used to pway pick up sticks when you was wittle." said Lloyd around a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. "I wike pick up sticks. I is always beating Daddy an Mommy at pick up sticks."

"Yes Lloyd I used to play pick up sticks when I was your age. Or the elven/ half elven equivalent anyways. ( elves age differently human age three elven age ten which means if Mithos was the elven age of 14 when he became and angel it was equal to 140 human years) . I used to beat my parents and my sister Martel at pick up sticks all of the time." " Why Lloyd? Do you want to play a game of pick up sticks with me? "

"Pway wif me Uncie Mifos." "I has pick up sticks in mine wittle back pack dat Mommy packeded for mineself." "I is also having cookies, and a teddy beaw, and pajamas, an a pictuwe book, and socks." 'All mine cwothes is wed." As Lloyd chattered away all of the adults in the room began to look rather amused to see little Lloyd involving the leader of Cruxis in his play, so trustingly.

"Lloyd does not usually trust strangers.' stated Kratos to both Yuan and Anna. " Perhaps Anna my love we should do this for Mithos. The fact that our small son trusts him so may be proof that there is still good left in Mithos after all. If he is willing to put the worlds back and re-plant the tree if we parent Martel Re-born. Maybe we should."

"Kratos' said Yuan "I would make Mithos prove his trustworthiness before you do anything. He has betrayed our trust before, if you don't remember." "Maybe we should make sure he gives the other angels up in Derris Kharlan rune crests first. This way they regain their souls."

"I agree Yuan my friend. I will not endanger my wife and son further. Mithos will have to prove himself to us first. Besides it will be awhile until Anna can become pregnant again. Her body was badly damaged by becoming an exubelea, and she will need time as well for her body to adjust to her new Rune Crest. "I also think that for both Lloyd and Martel reincarnated sake that Mithos must agree to allow us to continue living on the surface. Although since things are likely to be hectic after we finish bringing the worlds back together I will allow them to stay on Derris Kharlan until things have settled down. "

Lloyd who had begun to grow sleepy walked up to Anna and put small arms around his mother's neck. "Marmar I is seepy and wants to go night night. " I pwayed to hawd today." "Uncie Yuan and Uncie Mifos is nice, I wanna pway wif dem again." stated a sleepy Lloyd as Anna helped her small son into his pajamas. Luckily none of them had to look for a place to stay that night since Dirk had asked them to stay with him in his nice cosy cave. After Anna finished putting Lloyd's pajamas (red of course.) Lloyd toddled over to Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos and gave everyone goodnight hugs while valiantly stifling yawns. "Night Daddy, Uncie Yuan, Uncie Mifos. See ya tomowwow."

"Good night Lloyd" said Anna as she tucked red blankets about her small son.

"Mithos I agree to you plan under certain conditions." "First I need awhile for my health to recover from receiving my Rune Crest. Second, I want you to follow through on your promises to close the Human Ranches, give key crests to all of the former prisoners. I also want the worlds brought back together, and the tree planted and all of the angels of Derris Kharlan to have Rune Crests. Soullessness is a very sad thing and I won't tolerate it." stated Anna emphatically. " She then walked over to Kratos and put her head on his shoulder. With all of the events of the previous few months Anna herself was quite weary.

" All right I agree to those conditions Anna." I was planning to do all of those things anyways. " Besides I realize that you and Kratos need to rest after spending so much time on the run." " Kratos why don't you and your family come home to Derris Kharlan until the re- unification is over with." Unfortunately it will cause some natural disasters, and the governments of Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant will be in chaos for some time." I do not wish to have Anna and Lloyd exposed to that." stated Mithos.

" All right then we travel to Derris Kharlan tomorrow. " stated Kratos as he covered his sleeping wife with a blanket. Kratos then noticed that Yuan had dozed off on Dirks couch and took a blanket and covered his oldest friend with a blanket as well. " Mithos you forgot you bed roll didn't you?" asked Kratos. Seeing that he was correct Kratos handed Mithos his own bed roll and sat down near the fire." Mithos go to sleep. I will keep watch tonight." stated Kratos as Mithos settled in amongst the blankets.


	6. Chapter 6 Where Do Babies Come From?

Why Daddy Why

By ar- Elenriel

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it characters. I get so sick of writing this but I have to. Oh well. This chapter is about how they all adjusted to Martel coming back. Poor Kratos…. Pregnancy cravings, morning sickness, Mithos acting like a fourteen year old, and Lloyd wanting to know where babies come from… Sorry for the length of the chapter.

Chapter 5: Daddy how are Babies Made?

Kratos and his family had been back in Derris Kharlan for about six months and many things had changed. Mithos had had Dirk and Altessa make Rune Crests for all of the angels of Derris Kharlan. The Grand Cardinal all but Forcystus had been killed as a result of their plot to kill Mithos and take control of Cruxis. Yuan had taken command of Cruxis so that Mithos could reclaim the childhood he had unwillingly given up 4,000 years ago. Kratos had insisted upon this as part of his and Anna's agreement to give birth to Martel reincarnated. "Mithos "yelled, Kratos "You have to do this, Martel will not want to see you the way you are now. She will want the sweet caring brother she left behind. In order to do this you must learn to live as a child again so the you can reclaim everything you lost in becoming an angel." Kratos and Anna had successfully conceived the baby Martel and all of them had yet to tell Lloyd that he was going to be a big brother.

"Lloyd" called Kratos "Come here your Mommy and I need to talk to you about something. Anna who had been reading a book on the couch looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Kratos my love you are a brave one." Anna giggled. She flopped over and went back to reading her book. Mithos had gotten her addicted to reading mystery novels that had been written by some elven writer 4,000 years ago. "I am four months pregnant it is about time we tell our son he is going to be a big brother."

"Mommy, Daddy I is tummin." said Lloyd who had been playing tag with Mithos in the courtyard. "Why wanna talk wif Lloyd bout?" Lloyd toddled over to his mother and laid his little brown head against her stomach. "Mommy's tummy is movin." said Lloyd with a startled look on his small face. "Mommy why is you tummy movin?" Did you eat some of Uncie Yuan cookin?"

Anna smiled at her small son and ruffled his hair affectionately. She put her book down and lifted little Lloyd up onto her lap and cuddled him close. "No Lloyd, Mommy did not eat any of Uncie Yuan's cooking sweetie." "I have something very important to tell you Lloyd." "Mommy is going to have a baby Lloyd; you are going to be a big brother." 'Your sister should be born about Christmas." Isn't that a nice present to get from Santa Claus?"

"Baby is in Mommy's tummy, not Uncie Yuan's cookin." "Mommy, Daddy, how did a baby get in there?" Lloyd leaned his curly head against his mother's side and snuggled closer. This news was interesting but it was making him feel a little insecure about where he fit into all of this. "Do I have to be a big brother?" "I don't wanna be a brother!" Lloyd began to cry and Anna hugged him even tighter.

Kratos walked up to his small son and gently picked him up. He cuddled Lloyd very close trying to calm down the upset toddler. Mithos and Yuan looked up concern for the upset little boy in their eyes. Kratos gave them a look to let them know that it was okay and went back to calming down Lloyd. "Lloyd", said Kratos in a soothing tone. "What is wrong with my Lloyd?" "Lloyd do you think that Mommy and I will love you less when the new baby is born." "That is not true Lloyd. We will always love you." "A new baby won't change how we feel about you. You are Lloyd are brave strong big boy." "Daddy and Mommy could never love you any less."

"Really Daddy." whispered Lloyd feeling very safe and protected in his fathers arms. "You won't hate me when Sis is born." "You will always love me."

Lloyd snuggled closer knowing that Kratos did not often give cuddles (sensitive angel skin you know.)" Daddy how is babies made?' Kratos started and looked at Anna as if to ask for help. Unfortunately Anna had dissolved in a fit of giggles and embarrassed blushes on the couch. Kratos was entirely unsure how to explain this to a three year old. Explaining to a teenager would have been so much easier. (Hah wait til Kratos finds out, evil writer Elenriel)

"Lloyd it is difficult to explain."" I think that you will not truly understand until you are much older." " Mommy wanted another baby really badly, and it was making her sad. So, and angel came to Mommy in the middle of the night and gave your little sister to" Kratos relaxed since it appeared Lloyd was content with this explanation. Anna looked at him with a look in her eyes that said she was grateful that Kratos had not explained where babies truly came from to her toddler.

Lloyd looked at his parents and then he looked at the fact that Kratos had wrapped his wings protectively around Anna so she could take a nap while Lloyd played on the floor. Lloyd thought about it for a few minutes puzzled about what his father had said. Kratos was after all an angel. "Daddy you is the angel that gived Sis to Mommy. That's what all that yellin and bumpin was in da middle of da night." At that statement Kratos and Anna both began to blush as Yuan and Mithos rolled on the ground laughing hysterically. Would all of them survive Lloyd's curiosity? Would Kratos and Anna ever live this down? Probably not.


	7. Chapter 7 Why is She So Ugly?

Why Daddy Why?

By Ar- Elenriel

Chapter 7: Why is she so Ugly?

Several months had passed since Kratos and Anna had settled in Derris Kharlan. The Human Ranches had been disposed of and the buildings renovated to shelter those disabled or orphaned by the Desians. Mithos had re- planted the Holy Kharlan Tree at the base of the Tower of Salvation and re-named it the Unification Tree as a symbol of the new peace between Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla. Yuan and Kratos had recently finished re- ensouling all of the angels of Derris Kharlan. Lloyd had just celebrated his fourth birthday, and was excited about getting to start school down in Iselia. Anna was eight and a half months pregnant and due to deliver the infant Martel any day now.

Kratos was sitting at his desk busily preparing paperwork that would allow Dorr of Palmacosta to be crowned King of Sylvarant as he was the last living descendant of the Royal Families of both Sylvarant and Balacruf. Lloyd was sitting on the floor playing with his toy soldiers. He was not too happy at the moment because Anna had told him that his days of freedom were over. He would be starting school with other children the following Monday. "Daddy I don wanna go to school. I wanna stay home with you, and Mommy and Uncie Yuan and Uncie Mifos." Lloyd whined. "I don't like other kids Daddy pleasssee don't make me go." To Kratos this did not look good. Whining usually signalled an imminent temper storm. These tempers made Kratos 'ears ring, skin crawl and head ache. He did not appreciate them at all. This was why Anna usually dealt with them. However: Anna was not feeling well today and had spent most of the day in her bed.

"Lloyd please don't whine so? It gives me a headache." said Kratos firmly. He wanted to nip this tantrum in the bud before Lloyd truly got a good chance to get going. "Little one are you afraid of starting school Monday? "asked Kratos lifting one of his eyebrows quizzically. "You will be fine Lloyd. School is fun and you will learn many things that your mother and I cannot teach you. You will make friends your own age instead of having to be friends with angels that are hundreds of years older than you." Kratos picked up his small cranky son and cuddled him close

"Daddy what if the other kids don't like me? What if they beat me up and steal my lunch? What if my teacher is mean? Do I haveta stay with Frank and Phaidra? All of these questions poured out of Lloyds mouth one after the other as Lloyd did not even stop to catch his breath. He cuddled close to his father and wrapped small chubby arms around Kratos' neck. He was feeling very insecure. Insecure in a way that only a four year old about to have a baby sibling and about to start school for the first time could feel. He wanted his mother to cuddle him to but Anna had grown increasingly tired as her pregnancy progressed and had not had the energy to play with and cuddle Lloyd as she used to.

Kratos answered Lloyd as he begun putting his recently completed stack of paper work into his out box. "Lloyd I am sure that you will make friends. You are a nice little boy and a helpful one to. Those are good qualities in a friend and people will see this. If anyone beats you up or takes your lunch either Frank or I will talk to your teacher and the parents of those children for you. No one will hurt my little son OK. And you will only have to stay with Frank and Phaidra on the three days a week that you will attend school, you are only in preschool after all. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday you will stay with Frank and Phaidra. You will play with Franks' daughter Collette, and go to school. After school on Wednesday either I or your mother will pick you up and bring you home ok. I love you Lloyd." Lloyd seemed happy with this answer and snuggled against Kratos' side for a nap.

All of the sudden one of the Angel Swordian's burst into the room with an anxious look on her doll like face. "Lord Kratos come quickly! Lady Anna has gone into labour." shouted the little angel. Kratos handed the sleeping child over to the angel and gave her instruction to take him to the nursery and put him down for his nap. Kratos began racing for his bedroom.

As the hours passed Kratos began to grow worried. Yuan and Mithos had told them that Phaidra did not want him to be in the delivery room as it might distract Anna from the task at hand. So he paced, and more hours passed. Yuan and Mithos took turns pacing with him. They were all anxiously awaiting the birth of future daughter, sister, and beloved. Finally Phaidra appeared at the door and told them that they could go in now. By this point Lloyd had woken up and joined his father and uncles. They all quietly tip toed into the bedroom and saw a weary Anna lying amongst the blankets and pillows holding a tiny blanket wrapped bundle. Kratos nervously approached the bed and took the tiny baby in his arms. He smiled at his wife and handed the baby to Mithos who was bouncing up and down like a pinball in his eagerness to hold his little sister. Mithos than passed the baby to Yuan.

Yuan held the baby lower so that Lloyd could see his little sister. Martel was rather red, and still rather squashed looking from the birth. Kratos helped Lloyd up onto the side of the bed so that Lloyd too could hold his small sister for a moment. Lloyd carefully held his little sister. He counted her fingers, and toes. He looked at the blue eyes that would soon turn to the same brown as his own. He stroked the little streak of green that ran down the center of her head and then kissed the top of her head, and handed Martel back to Anna. He then began to ask one more in his series of endless questions. " Daddy why is she so ugly, and why does she smell like the bottom of a swamp?" At that everyone burst into laughter and Kratos hugged Lloyd close as they left the room for Lloyds bath.


	8. Chapter 8 School Days

Why Daddy Why

By Ar-Elenriel

Chapter 8 School Days

It was very early in the morning and Kratos and Anna had been up all night with tiny Martel. She had not yet adjusted to sleeping the same hours as her parents yet as she had only been born three days ago. Kratos sighed, it was time to get Lloyd up and get him ready for his first week of school. He was nervous about leaving his little son without parents for three days even if it was with Frank and Phaidra. "Lloyd my son, it is time to get up and get dressed. Remember you start nursery school today." Lloyd mumbled his assent and rolled back over and went back to sleep. Kratos sighed again; he knew this was not going to be easy. He lifted a corner of the blanket and began to tickle Lloyd's stomach. "Lloyd you will be late, and I am not making any excuses to Professor Sage for you." snapped Kratos. He was wishing for a cup of coffee at this point and obviously since Lloyd was not awake, wasn't going to get one until he arrived in Iselia.

Lloyd got out of bed and yawned sleepily and began to pull on his clothes. "Daddy do I haveta go to school. I want to stay at home with you, and Mommy and Martel." Lloyd whined as he pulled on his boots. "Uncle Yuan, Mithos and you can teach me please Daddy?" He began to pack his other two school outfits and a few treasured toys (like his toy soldiers and his bear, and his toy sword, and a few rocks, and a small bow and arrow set.) into his red back pack. "Daddy I am all packed can we go now?"

Kratos looked at Lloyds packing job and wondered how many toys his son could pack in his bag at one time. "Lloyd go in and kiss Mommy and Martel goodbye." They entered into Kratos and Anna's bedroom and Lloyd ran up to his mother and kissed her and the baby that she held close. Kratos looked at his small family and smiled when he noticed how much the children looked like Anna. "Time to go Lloyd, Yuan has the transporter ready to take us to Iselia Temple." He lifted Lloyd up onto his shoulders and kissed Anna and the baby goodbye.

Lloyd stared in awe at the huge machine in the center of Welgaia that provided transportation to Mithos, Kratos, Yuan and the other angels of Cruxis. "Daddy are we goin on that? " Lloyd asked as he was beginning to feel a little bit scared about this new adventure. Kratos picked Lloyd up and boarded the transporter to Iselia. Within seconds they had arrived and Kratos stepped off of the warp pad and onto solid ground. He hated warping, he was always worried that the machine would leave something vital behind.

He took Lloyds hand and they headed off for Iselia. When they arrived Professor Sage was herding in the last late arrivals to school. Raine Sage was a half-elf of about 120 years old (scarcely adult in the terms of her people), and had begun teaching the winter before when the priest who had been teaching took ill and died. She bent down to Lloyd's eye level and took his small hand." You must be Lloyd, I am Professor Sage, and this is my brother Genis, he is two and ½." said the Professor as she pulled a little boy with white hair and blue eyes forward. "I see you like red Lloyd. I think you will like the classroom. The walls are painted red. We also have lots of toys for the pre-schoolers to play with." She smiled at Kratos sensing how nervous the angel was about leaving his small son with her. She reached a hand out to Lloyd and said "Lloyd why don't we go inside and show your Daddy the school so he will feel safe about leaving you here. Then you can meet you classmates." Raine led Lloyd and Kratos into the classroom. " Lloyd these are your fellow pre-schoolers." said Raine with a smile at the playing children. " This is Collette Brunel, you will be staying with her and her Daddy during the school week. She is the chosen of Sylvarant and will help your sister Martel care for the Reunification tree when she is older. This little red head is Zelos Wilder, he is also a Chosen but, of Tethe'Alla. And finally this little girl is Sheena Fujibashi, she is the only grandchild of the Chief of Mizuho. Before you ask Lord Kratos the concept of pre-school is relatively new concept that you employer Mithos came up with. It is a means to educate children about people from other races and cultures. This way they will be more accepting of people who are different. I currently run the only program in either Sylvarant, or Tethe'Alla although I am hoping that this will change as the idea catches on."

Kratos thanked the teacher for her explanation although he had been one of the international reunification committee members to come up with the concept. Lloyd had begun to play with the other children in the group and was currently showing his toy soldiers to Zelos who had already begun giving each soldier a name. " Lloyd Daddy has to be to work soon, can I have a hug?" Kratos bent and hugged Lloyd tightly. " Frank will pick you and Collette up after school today. Remember you are staying until Wednesday afternoon. I will pick you up after school Wednesday so bring your things to school with you. I love you son." With that Kratos turned and quickly left the school so that little Lloyd would not see the tears in his eyes. " He is growing up so fast, It seems like only yesterday he was a tiny baby smaller even then Martel thought Kratos as he walked towards Frank's house. He hoped that Frank had coffee, and some asperin he had a headache. He hoped Lloyd would be okay for those three days. Luckily Lloyd was very stubborn and independent just like his father. Kratos smiled at the thought as he entered Frank's dining room.

" Kratos would you like some coffee?" said Phaidra as she bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast for Kratos and Frank. She placed plates of eggs and toast in front of Kratos and Frank. " Bacon will be ready in a few minutes, here is you coffee." Kratos gratefully took a sip of the hot caffeinated drink. Ahhhh awake at last he thought as he began to eat the breakfast in front of him.

" Kratos my friend, What is wrong?" Frank looked at Kratos with concern in his eyes. Something was wrong he knew it. Usually the angel did not look so distraught.

" He's growing up to fast, and I don't want to let him go. The three days a week he spends here now will soon become five when he starts school full time in two years. Then it will be seven days when he starts at the Palmacosta Academy. Soon he will reach the stage where he is embarrassed to have parents. For Origin's sake Frank, Anna I would expect to react to his starting school like this, not me. What am I to do?" The angel put his head in his hands wearily.

" I went through this myself last year when Collette began her training at the Temple my friend. You cannot hold you children so closely you crush their creativity, or curiosity. You might try to find a way to become involved in Lloyd's activities at school. For instance, as a 4,000 year old Angel of Cruxis you have a personal experience of the history that many students find boring. Maybe volunteer to help Raine with her history classes once a week. When Collette started her training I volunteered to teach all of the novices how to use their healing skills. I got to watch over and protect my daughter while helping the community at the same time. I think you would find the experience to be a positive one. Also look to you wife for support. The support of Collette's mother got me through my difficulties, at least until she died last winter."

Kratos looked at Frank with new found respect. Volunteering at the school was a magnificent idea. It would also keep him out of Anna's hair when she was in a bad mood. Not to mention it would help to improve the perception of Cruxis a little at least. He decided that it was time to head back to Welgaia, he did after all have work to catch up on and a new daughter that needed taking care of. " Thank you for the help Frank, I will see you on Wednesday. I will also talk to Raine about volunteering then. Breakfast was delicious as always Phaidra. I will tell Anna, Mithos and Yuan that everyone said hello." with that Kratos walked out the door, spread his wings and headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9 Juice and Cookies

Why Daddy Why

By arelenriel

Chapter 9: Driving Raine Crazy

Raine sighed with relief. The peace and quiet had returned to her classroom now that Kratos Aurion had left. She smiled as she looked at little Lloyd. He was so unlike his high strung father. She felt sorry for Lloyd's mother for having to put up with Kratos. Lloyd was such a sweet child. All of the sudden Zelos burst into tears and threw a block at Lloyd. It whacked Lloyd soundly over the head, and Lloyd began to cry as well. "Zelos, Lloyd what happened?" inquired Raine with a worried look in his eyes.

" Woyd aksed me about my mommy. I no wanna talk bout her." sobbed Zelos. He buried his head in Raines orange coat and continued to sob.

" Lloyd can I see you over here for a minute?" Lloyd walked over to Raine and Zelos. " Lloyd I know you are only curious but talking about Zelos's mommy really upsets him okay. Just be his friend." said Raine making the two little boys shake hands.

" Zewos I am sowwy I hurted you. Would you wike to go back to pwaying soldiers wif me?" said Lloyd walking up to Zelos and giving him a hug. " Sheena and Cowette will pway to. Sheena is gonna be a fightin ninja giwl, and Cowette is gonna be de heawew." Lloyd led Zelos over to the play area and they began to play with the toys once more.

"Children gather around the table it is time for a lesson on the alphabet." said Raine as she set out paint brushes, black paint, and several large sheets of newsprint.

" Teachew why does we haveta leawn lettews? Why can't we keep pwayin wif the toys?" questioned Lloyd. As soon as he started Zelos began to whine about not wanting to learn the alphabet. He was hungry and wanted to eat the snack that he had brought to school with him.

" If you learn the alphabet you won't have to wait for grown ups to read things to you, you'll be able to read to youselves." said Raine. She began to obsess over how wonderful reading was and how they could learn so many things about Ruins. As she raved on and on the children began to get bored. Zelos and Sheena got the bright idea that they should all sneak out of they classroom and go to the nearby pond. Unfortunately they were caught by Raine who decided right then and there that if she did not do something about Zelos whining and tendency to sneak off with Sheena sooner or later she would be driven crazy. " Front and center right now class." shouted Raine. "What were you trying to do? How dare you leave the classroom while I am discussing the famous ruins of Symphonia? " Raine soon found that all of the children were now staring at her in awe. Except for Genis none of them had ever heard an adult rant so long about any subject.

" Fessor Raine, why is you yewwin? Said Lloyd " We is only wanting to go outside and pway for our recess. Miss Phaidra packed me and Cowette wots of cookies and we was gonna shawe." Lloyd looked up at his teacher who instantly began to calm down. She saw how upset her students had become and knew as well that some of them had parents in powerful positions. She smiled at Lloyd and gave him a hug. Fessor I is gonna hand out cookies and milk ok." With that Lloyd and Collette handed out cookies. Zelos handed out the juice that he had brought to school in a large thermos, and Sheena handed plates of noodles that her grandfather had made her. Raine smiled knowing that tomorrow would be another day of fun and adventure for the toddlers. She sat down and joined them in their simple snack.


	10. Chapter 10 Making Friends

Why Daddy Why

By Ar-Elenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS or any of the characters.

Chapter 10: Making Friends.

Lloyd stared in awe at Zelos who was in the middle of building the tallest tower of blocks he had ever seen. Of course he recognized what it was supposed to be of course. The tower of Salvation where he lived with Mommy and Daddy. Zelos looked at him and grinned merrily. "Lloyd wanna pway? I got lots more bwocks hewe." Zelos took another block and carefully placed it on top of the tower. He looked around to see if Raine was watching and then grinned impishly at Lloyd. "This is even funner." Zelos smiled as he removed one single block from the center of the tower. With a crash the tower came tumbling down. "That is the funnest part of building block towers. Now we can build another one together."

"Zewos why you knock block tower down?" asked little Collette. "Towers are no supposed to go boom on floor. Collette sat down on the floor and began to help Lloyd and Zelos rebuild the block tower. Raine smiled to see the toddlers amusing themselves so happily and turned to continue Genis and Sheena's reading lessons. Genis had began teaching himself to read six months earlier and had already progressed to reading texts that most of her 12 and 13 year old students could not easily understand. All of the sudden Genis became distracted from his lessons and toddled slowly over to where the other children were playing

"Lloyd Zelos I think the Tower will work better and fall down with a much louder crash if we try building it a different way." Genis proceeded to show the other toddlers a new method of building the block tower that did indeed create a much louder and more satisfactory crash that startled Raine and Sheena. All of the children grinned as Raine jumped at least seven feet in the air and fell to the ground with a thump.

Thank goodness this was Wednesday and the children's parents would be picking them up this afternoon. Raine enjoyed working with the littlest citizens of Symphonia but they did take a lot of energy to teach. It was at that moment that the parents of the pre-schoolers started arriving. Chief Fujyibashi and Mylene Wilder arrived first to pick up little Sheena and Zelos. Zelos looked up and saw that his mother was there to pick him up from school. He loved his mother but, he was enjoying staying with Dirk the Dwarf in the woods outside Iselia He had been learning how to carve with the little pocket knife his father had given him and had enjoyed playing with Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, and Collette (especially Sheena)

Zelos looked over at Sheena, maybe he had better tell her now what he felt about her. To him he was the prettiest girl in the entire school, and other than his mother the prettiest girl in the entire world. "Sheena, I wanna talk to you before you grampy takes you home to Mizuho. I gotta tell you sompin. I wike you, you is pwetty an smawt, and the nicest giwl in the whowe world over dan mine mommy." Zelos blushed; he had not meant to say all of those things to Sheena loudly enough for her Grandfather and his mother to hear. Sheena was blushing too. She did not know what to think about Zelos. Boys were so incredibly silly sometimes. The Chief and Mylene Wilder both grinned to see that their children had clearly made friends with each other. But, it was time to go, if they did not leave now they would miss the transporter to Tethe'Alla.

"Come on Zelos, time enough for flirting with Sheena later, we need to go home. Daddy is expecting us in time for dinner." Mylene lifted little Zelos into her arms and motioned the Sebastian the butler to grab her son's bags Zelos waved goodbye to his new friends as his mother carried him outside to the transport

"Come along Sheena, we are having Miso soup for dinner, and Kucinawa's mother is making sticky buns for dessert." Chief Igaguri lifted his small granddaughter onto his broad shoulders and carried her off to the transport.

"Bye Bye Lloyd, Collette, and Genis. See you Monday Fessor Raine." Sheena waved goodbye as she was carried out the door. "Grampy we forgetter mine wittle purple backpacky." The Chief came back into the school and grabbed Sheena's bags in the hand that he was not using to hold Sheena steady with. Kratos was the next parent to arrive. Surprisingly Anna and baby Martel had decided to come along for the trip this time. They would be travelling by Rheiard of course.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had a weally good time at school. This is mine fwiend Genis and mine fwiend Collette. Fessor Raine is teaching me weading. We builded a bwock tower wif Zewos and Sheena. Grammy Phaidra maked banana cake wif us. We wented on a hike wif Fwank. I wike having fwiends." Little Lloyd said all of this in a single breath as Kratos, Anna, Raine and Frank looked on with amusement in their eyes. Collette looked at Lloyd in awe. She had never seen anyone say so many words in one breath before.

"Come along Lloyd. Mommy and I are very glad you like school. But, we need to head home. Mithos is making seafood stew tonight, and Yuan is baking you a welcome home cake. We don't want to miss that." said Kratos scooping little Lloyd up into his arms and flying him overhead. "Besides your sister wet herself on the way down here and she smells like the bottom of a swamp." Kratos grinned up at his son as he thought of the memory of the first time Lloyd had encountered his little sister.

"Bye Collette, I see you Monday." Lloyd walked up to Collette and hugged his little friend tightly. "Genis, see you Monday. I is gonna teach you how to fish after school. "Lloyd also gave Genis and Raine a tight hug as well. " Bye Mr Brunel, I see you and Grammy Phaidra Monday. Lloyd waved as his family walked out the door. Anna cuddling her small son tightly.

Frank looked at Raine and grinned. The Professor was looking a little tired after dealing with a large group of active children all week. "Raine why don't you bring Genis and come over for dinner. Your assistant teacher has just arrived from Ozette. Her name is Presea Combatnir. Her sister Alicia is engaged to Duke Bryant who serves the king of Tethe'Alla. She is a kind young lady, and has a way with children. I think you will like her. She is about the same age as you." With that Frank Brunel took Raines arm and with Genis and Collette following headed home.


	11. Chapter 11 History Lessons in C Minor

Why Daddy Why

Arelenriel

Kratos did not know what to do. Here he was an Angel of Cruxis one of the Seraphim responsible for reuniting Tethe' alla and Sylvarant, and he was afraid of a room of pre-schoolers. " In in the bbb beginning there was a great tree that puh provided mana for all of the world. The peoples of the world fuh felt that the …" Oh forget it how many of you know Martel had a Little Lamb? Said Kratos desperate for a way to amuse a dozen toddlers.

" I know " Dirty Nikki ( Prince 1985) " stated Zelos with a naughty smirk. Kratos having heard that song played on the Welgaia radio station one to many times blushed to the roots of his red hair. He knew he could not risk a room full of four year olds singing that song for any reason whatsoever. Raine would kill him and return his many body parts to Anna in a garbage bag.

' Lloyd could you sing Martel had a Little Lamb for me?" Kratos asked his small son who was currently picking his nose and wiping his fingers in Sheena's hair. Before Lloyd could answer him Sheena turned around and hit Lloyd smack on the nose, and began to scream that Lloyd had cooties.

" Sheena stop that!" Lloyd go wash your hands right now!" shouted Kratos using every bit of voice control he had been granted as an angel. Lloyd went reluctantly to was his hands. What had he done wrong? Daddy never yelled at him like this before. Kratos sighed and picked both Sheena and Lloyd up. He knew that history lessons were going to be a disaster. Why in Derris Kharlan had he agreed to do this. Then he looked down at Lloyd who had begun singing the silly childs song and remembered. " Oh yes too teach the youngsters of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla tolerance and respect for each other and to spend time with my son.

Kratos saw that the group of toddlers had all settled down on their nap mats and he quietly put Lloyd down and snuck outside. " Professor Sage I think perhaps this group is a bit to young for History, how about we start wit Etiquette lessons first. Such as not picking one's nose and wiping it in peoples hair." Kratos said as he heard Collette shriek something about boogers and Lloyd having cooties.

" I think that that is unfortunately a good idea.' groaned Raine as they headed back into the school room to separate the brawling children.


	12. Chapter 12 Flying Lessons

Why Daddy Why

By arelenriel

Chapter 12: Flying Lessons

Lloyd was finally home for the weekend. Although he liked school he would rather be at home playing with Martel and hanging out with this parents and his Uncles Yuan and Mithos. Today Lloyd was excited, Mithos had promised to give him flying lessons this weekend. Lloyd had been waiting a long time to start flying lessons but, Kratos had told him that he could not take flying lessons until his wings had come in completely. This they had finally done. Lloyd was really, really excited. " Uncle Mithos, Uncle Mithos," Lloyd shouted anxiously. " Can we go now? Can we can we…." Lloyd trailed off as he saw that Mithos had a grumpy look on his face. Sometimes he still got into absolutely foul moods like he had done when he was still running Cruxis. He had been seeing one of the Angel Swordians and they had been fighting a lot lately. Her name was Lyra and Mithos wanted to marry her right away. (He still was a little spoiled) She wanted to attend Sybak University and experience a little bit more of the world than just Welgaia.

" I'm sorry I am cranky Lloyd." stated Mithos. It has been a long week and I am a little worn out. How about we stop at the Welgaia Ice Cream Parlor for a snack before we start flying lessons. Flying requires and great deal of energy and I could use a dish of banana coconut ice cream about now. Mithos lifted Lloyd up onto his shoulders and began to head for the Ice Cream parlour. This business had come about as had so many new businesses in Welgaia due to the fact that Cruxis was no longer a military organization and the angels were no longer soulless. Many of them had decided to keep their residence in Welgaia but needed new ways of making livings now that they had the need to do so. The ice cream business had been started by Remiel . Mithos was proud of him for makin a success of it. Mithos was still getting used to having such a large family. It was kind of neat to be the oldest for once and he always had rather looked upon Kratos as a father figure. " What flavour ice cream are you getting today Lloyd?" asked Mithos. They always got ice cream when Lloyd was home for the weekend. From Mithos' research he knew it was one of those things that older brothers did.

" I'm gonna get chocolate Uncle Mithos." stated Lloyd emphatically. He never got any other flavour. Luckily he did not wear white clothes like Mithos had a tendency to do and chocolate did not show up much against the red shirt and grey pants. He began to jump up and down excitedly. " I'm getting ice cream hooray hooray, I'm goin flyin hooray, hooray." sang Lloyd happy to be doing something interesting.

" Hi Remiel" said Mithos. " We'll have one banana coconut sugar cone and one chocolate sugar cone please." Remiel grinned seeing that Lloyd was so excited about his first flying lesson that he could not sit still. " Remiel my friend do you remember your first flying lesson?" asked Mithos trying to distract Lloyd long enough to finish his ice cream cone. Remiel began to tell Lloyd the story of how on his first flying lesson he had made the mistake of flying in a thunderstorm and gotten struck by lightening. It did not work, Lloyd was not distracted and beginning to grow increasingly insistent that they leave. "All right Lloyd I am done with my Ice cream now. Let us go to the Launching Platform (where the angels of Welgaia launched off of if they were flying down to the surface. "Lloyd we are only going as far as Heimdall today." stated Mithos "We can't get any farther than that on your first lesson."

" But I though we could go to Meltokio today." whined Lloyd . Lloyd began to fuss but, then he stopped realizing that he would lose the privilege of going on a trip if he threw a temper tantrum. He put on his coat and put his napkins in the trash and taking Mithos hand walked out the door, waving goodbye to Remiel until after their trip.

They arrived at the launching pad and Mithos carefully showed Lloyd how to properly unfurl his wings. If he did not learn to unfurl them properly he could lose feathers and damage the small blood vessels in his wings. This could damage them and cause severe injuries while he was flying. " Okay Lloyd this is the proper stance to take when launching yourself off of the platform. Stand this way with your legs like you are going to jump. Than you spread your wings as wide as they will go and leap from the platform like so." Mithos showed Lloyd exactly what to do. Lloyd quickly did exactly what Mithos had done and soon was hovering about three feet from the edge of the platform. "Okay now to fly turn yourself in the direction you wish to do. In our case south. Then tilt your body downwards. Flap your wings and kick your legs slightly. Now go." Lloyd did exactly as Mithos had done and aimed himself for Heimdall.

"Uncle Mithos this is so cool. I can see everything. Is this what you see when you and Daddy and Mommy and Uncle Yuan go flyin?" asked Lloyd as they glided through the clouds. He looked down. All of the people working in the Reunification Village looked like ants. Soon he and Mithos were approaching Heimdall. The elven elder and the Story Teller were waiting for them. Mithos' exile had finally been lifted and this was the first time he had returned home since the Kharlan War. The elves had refreshments ready including Mithos's favourite strawberry shortcake. They were all anxious to know how Lloyds first flying lesson had went and Lloyd was eager to tell them. " Well Lloyd since it is such a long trip back to Welgaia how about we spend the night here in Heimdall. The elder will send word to Kratos and Anna for us."

"Yes Uncle Mithos. I am tired now. It is such a long trip back. " Lloyd yawned and snuggled into Mithos arms. The elders showed them to the inn and they settled in for the night. The next day they headed back to Welgaia and Kratos and Anna were very glad to see them. So was Martel who was shouting at her brothers to tell them all about their adventure that weekend. Lloyd and Mithos were glad to be home.


End file.
